Jimmy Broadbent
James Alan "Jimmy" Broadbent is the main mind behind the Jimmy Broadbent YouTube channel. Channel History * May 6th 2012 - Jimmy uploads his first video, Rfactor AE86 Club 2.00 @ Tsukuba. * March 3 2013 - The second upload, 6 hours @ Interlagos - Lapping incident, first rFactor upload. * March 6 2013 - The first Project CARS video: Project Cars - Ford Focus RS + Bonus glitch video! * April 3 2013 - The first iRacing video: Let's Play/Race: iRacing EP #1 - Getting back into the groove, start of Let's Play/Race iRacing, the first series in the channel. * May 06 2013 - First Race 07 video: Let's Play/Race: Race 07 - Round 1 * May 26 2013 - Let's Play/Race: iRacing - Indy 500, the first video over one hour long *May 29th 2013 - First track guide: Circuit de la Sarthe Track Guide * June 6 2013 - First Grid 2 video: Grid 2: First impressions - Let's go everywhere sideways! * June 16 2013 - First video from a non-racing game: Planetside 2: Expert piloting * June 23 2013 - First video not focused in a video game (despite a little appearance of a rFactor gameplay): 2013 Le Mans 24 hours - Race Diary * July 12 2013 - First video with a camera : Rogue Legacy - Ponce de Leon Boss Fight * August 6 2013 - First BeamNG.drive video: Soft Body Physics: The Way Forward? * August 16 2013 - First Dirt 3 video: Dirt 3: Between The Posts * Octover 10th 2013 - First equipment review: Thrustmaster T500RS + TH8RS 'Lite Review' * October 21 2013 - First Euro Truck Simulator 2 vídeo: CONVOY! * November 8 2013 - First Assetto Corsa video: Assetto Corsa - My First Impressions * November 9 2013 - First video with the camera angle catching the steering wheel: Right In The Gentleman Bits * November 28th 2013 - First vídeo featuring a lap on the Nürburgring Nordschleife and first vídeo with a pedal cam: A (Scruffy) Lap of the Nurburgring in the GT40 With pedal cam! * January 11th 2014 - First rFactor 2 vídeo: Why rFactor 2 makes me sad * January 30th 2014 - First Richard Burns Rally video: Richard Burns Rally: So. Many. Trees. - Season mode Ep #1 * March 22 2014 - First race broadcast by GRIP TV and first appearance of the Virtual Endurance Championship in the channel: V.E.C test race @ Sebring * March 23 2014 - First appearance of Matt Malone: Friday Night Truxxx with Malone * May 8th 2014 - First vídeo with an official Formula 1 video game: Formula 1 97 Retrospective. The Retrospective can be considered the embryo of the Retro Sunday series *May 12 2014 - First appearance of GRIP TV: Go watch the first GRIP TV Hangout! *August 11th 2014 - First vídeo featuring a car owned by Jimmy: The day of the MX-5 * August 25th 2014 - First Game Stock Car Extreme vídeo: Game Stock Car Extreme - Formula Extreme * October 1st 2014 - First vídeo of a Codemasters F1 game: F1 2012 - Testing the water * October 27th 2014 - First Wreckfest vídeo: Next Car Game: Wreckfest - Total Destruction! *November 10th 2014 - First Elite: Dangerous vídeo: Elite Dangerous: How not to mine *December 6th 2014 - Jimmy's debut in the VEC: 2014 8 Hours of Interlagos. His first VEC ride was a Toyota TS040. *January 5th 2015 - First RaceRoom vídeo: R3E - DTM 92 IS AWESOME!!! *February 4th 2015 - First vídeo of EA Sports F1 series: F1 Challenge 99-02: Roleplay Career Mode - Prologue. This can be considered the embryo of the future Formula 1 games careers *April 20th 2015 - First vídeo of Reiza's Formula Truck game: Formula Truck 2013 - There's no such thing as too much power *April 21st 2015 - First GTR 2 vídeo: GTR 2 - This is what immersion feels like... * April 7th 2017 - The channel hits 10 thousand suscribers * December 26th 2017 - 50k Subscriber Special, celebrating the 50 thousand subscribers * January 13th 2018 - 2018 VEC 8 Hours of Suzuka. First on-screen appearance of Verónica. * March 14th 2018 - Approximate date when the channel reached 70 thousand subscribers. A two part 70K Q&A Answer Stream was made to celebrate this achievement. *June 2/3 2018 - 2018 VEC 24 Hours of Le Mans. Last race for GNS Endurance and last race Jimmy took part in the Virtual Endurance Championship. *June 4th 2018 - 100 thousand subscribers. This was achieved during the Gran Turismo - Let's Turbo Some Boxes! stream *December 31 2018 - End of the year with the 2018: The Year That Changed Everything year review and the Gran Turismo 5 I-C All Golds stream. Jimmy ended the year with 182 thousand subcribers. Category:People Category:Drivers